


WWE 3 sentence fics

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Yep





	1. Scratch You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphicbackward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/gifts).



“If you keep scratching me...”

The words are murmured, Kane growling slightly as Undertaker curls against him, scratching his back again.

“I swear I’ll jump you.”


	2. Punch Ups And Kisses

“Fuck you...”

Triple H swings hard, nailing Undertaker hard in the face.

“I don’t want your kisses anymore.”


	3. How Does She Know That You Love Her?

“Steph... I said...”

He breaks off, then, with a slight sigh.

“Fine... for you.”


End file.
